Mrs Sakuno's Fortune
by Dream's Eternity
Summary: Sakuno wanted to know her fortune, so she went to a fortuneteller's hut. Over there, she was granted with every possible pairing... or... almost? /Various Sakuno Pairings/
1. Chapter 1

**CRUCIAL: FOR NEW READERS, PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED!**

As this fic was first created about two to three years ago, my writing style has considerably improved since then. So I would like to warn you that the writing style in the first few chapters of this story may be (and frankly speaking,) rather ugly. However, the rest of the chapters are relatively more enjoyable to read, so please don't abandon it after the first 2 or 3 chappies. :) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I apologize for the horrible grammar and such. It gets better.

On an extra note, the reason why I haven't rewritten this story is (partly) due to my busy schedule (but also due to my laziness. "XD). Hohoho... anywho, I wish you happy reading! :)

**NOW YOU MAY PROCEED ON YOUR OWN ACCORD.**

**_~Dream's Eternity~  
_16. June. 2010 **

* * *

**XD Okay. I hope you would enjoy dis story and like it. Okay okay...Let's start the story!**

**_Disclaimer: So okay, who would believe that I own Prince of Tennis? Although I wish I did...but I do own Mizutama and Sakutama...and the Hut of Fortune!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yume no Tama - The Hut of Fortune**

_Rrrriiiiinng!_

Sakuno rubbed open her sleepy eyes and moaned gently as she reached for the phone that was ringing constantly. She felt blindly on her bedside table and nearly knocked down the lamp as she finally managed to grab the reciever of the phone and she yanked it to her ear.

"Hello? Sakuno?" Tomoka's voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said, dragging her stiffy body up into a sitting position on her bed. "What is it? Making you calling in the morning?"

"Hehe...gomen gomen." Tomoka said on the other side of the phone. "Ann-chan from Fudoumine just asked us out for a girls' day. Coming?"

"Ann-chan?" Sakuno blinked. "Okay. Where are you now?"

"Emm...uhh...just by your house?" Tomoka stuttered.

"What?" Sakuno crawled across her bed and looked out of her window. Below, she saw Tomoka standing there holding a cellphone with Ann beside her, waving up at Sakuno.

Sakuno gasped and quickly jumped out of bed. She threw on a white long sleeve shirt bordered with black and slipped on a pink mini skirt. She braided her hair as fast as she could and jabbed a clip in it as a final touch. She managed to get another glance at the mirror before she hurried downstairs and yanked the door open for Tomoka and Ann to come in.

"Hi, Sakuno-chan!" Ann smiled.

'H-hi." Sakuno dipped her head. "Sorry to let you wait."

"That's okay." Ann said. "Yeah, we didn't wait for a long time anyway." Tomoka chimed in. Ann nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Sakuno straightened up.

They skipped past the front gate and towards the station, chatting along cheerily. Ann was very nice and humorous. Sakuno enjoyed her company. They were talking and laughing all the way to their final station. As they got out of the station, the street wasn't very crowded and Ann spotted a neat little hut by the shops, she pointed it out to them. There was a piece of wood hanged above the entrance, on it was written "_Ume no Tama - Hut of Fortune_".

"Hey, let's get our fortune read!" Ann suggested. And with a mischievious smile, she added. "And see who's our real prince!"

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed. She'd never thought of that.

"Okay okay!" Tomoka was jumping with expectation. "Let's go!" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's wrist and, followed by Ann, dragged her to the hut.

Sakuno didn't resist, she let herself be dragged by Tomoka to the Hut of Fortune. Though in her mind, thousands of thoughts were flashing by. She felt her face getting hotter by the minute as she approached the Hut of Fortune, she didn't understand why. Was is because she was afraid to know her future? Or...was it Ryoma-kun? Sakuno's face was wheezing with embarrasement when she thought of Ryoma.

Before she knew it, Sakuno was standing inside the Hut of Fortune. In front of her, behind a neat little wooden table, sat two pretty girls a few years bigger than them. One was wearing a light pink kimono decorated with darker pink and white sakura flowers and with a red sash around her waist. The other one was wearing a navy blue kimono decorated with light blue and white snowflakes and around her waist was a black sash. Both of their hair were neatly tied to a bun at the back of their heads with a few strands dangling down.

"Konichiwa," the girl in the pink kimono bowed her head. "I'm Sakutama. Welcome to Ume no Tama, the Hut of Fortune."

"Konichiwa," the girl in blue kimono bowed her head too. "I'm Mizutama. We are sisters, what would you like us to read for you today?"

"Hi, I'm Tomoka." Tomoka said.

"I'm Ann." Ann introduced. "I would like to know my future prince."

Mizutama smiled sweetly. "I see. Come with me." she stood up and motioned for Ann to follow. "Are you asking for that too?" she added with a glance at Tomoka. Tomoka nodded and followed Mizutama past a curtain of pearls to another room. Sakuno stared undecided. She wanted to call out to Tomoka but some thing told her not to.

"What would you like?" Sakutama's silvery voice broke Sakuno's thoughts. Sakuno turned her head and found Sakutama standing up, smiling patiently at her.

"Oh, um..." Sakuno was suddenly lost for words and she racked her brain for an answer.

"You want your fortune told too, don't you?" Sakutama replied.

"Uh." Sakuno stared at Sakutama, realizing that it, indeed, was what she wanted. "Yes." she managed to say.

"Okay." Sakutama grinned, turning around. "Want a special way to know your fortune?"

"Huh?" Sakuno was puzzled. "What special way?"

Sakutama smiled reassuringly. "I mean...not just be TOLD your fortune...like...EXPERIENCE it?"

"E-experience?" Sakuno started to panick. "You're not going to arrange dates?"

Sakutama giggled. "No, silly. This is a fortune teller's hut! Not a match-maker's hut!" she walked towards another curtain of pearls, motioning for Sakuno to follow. "I'll explain it clearly. Come on."

Sakuno followed, partly relieved, partly afraid. What would happen if she has to EXPERIENCE it? Behind the curtain was a round table with a red table cloth bordered with white laces. The room gave Sakuno a warm feeling. Two chairs were on each side of the table. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball. The room was small yet tidy. against a wall was small chest-of-drawers, on top of it was a vase with neatly arranged flowers. After telling Sakuno to take a seat, Sakutama walked to the chest-of-drawers and pulled out a small dark red bag, about the size of her palm, laced with black from one of the drawers.

"Okay." Sakutama said, after taking the seat across the table from Sakuno. "To experience it, means that you take every possible boy you know as your husband."

Sakuno felt her cheeks burning with embarrasement. "Hu-husband?" Sakuno gulped. "B-but..."

"Don't worry." Sakutama cut in. "You'll be in your right age and there's a reason behind your every husband why they took you as a wife. You'll be their wife for twenty-four hours and after that, you'll have to get ready for your next husband. There's no actual number of the husbands you might take, it could be three or four, or it might be thirty or fourty."

Sakuno just nodded, speechless. She never thought of what would happen if she took the boys she knew as her husband. Her cheek became even redder as she thought of Ryoma. She could practically hear her own heartbeat and she placed her righthand over her heart. She wasn't ready for the sudden event and she was nervous, no, more than nervous, she was panicking.

Sakutama obviously knew that she was anxious. "Relax." she smiled, I'll be there to help you. And anyways, it's just twenty-four hours and you'll probably end up sleeping for ten of the hours. After the time's up, it's over."

Sakuno let Sakutama's words soothe her and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sakutama unlaced the small red bag and took out a heart-shaped sweet. "Eat it." she said, handing it over to Sakuno.

Sakuno gulped and popped the sweet into her mouth. It tasted strange. Sometimes sweet, sometimes sour or even bitter. Is that what marrige tasted like? Then suddenly, everything was black and Sakutama's voice echoed in her mind. "_Get ready for your first husband._"

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please vote for Sakuno's husband, the person with the most vote wins! I hope you enjoyed it! PWEEEZ review and vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XD Thanks you guys who enjoyed my story and voted. Ah well. The votes are as follows, from most to least:**

**Tezuka: 30, Atobe: 20, Fuji (Syuusuke): 15, Ryoma: 12, Kirihara: 12, Yukimura: 7, Sanada: 6, Kikumaru: 5, Marui: 5, Sengoku: 3, Kintarou: 3, Jirou: 2, Niou: 2, Yuuta: 2, Ryoga: 2, Oshitari: 1, Ootori: 1, Yagyuu: 1, Kevin: 1.**

**The votes are posted in my profile too. You can take a peek at it if you want to. Feh. Obviously Tezuka won the votes. So YAY!!! The people who voted for Tezuka. You can still vote for the next one, if you still want to. Enjoy! And please comment on my story so I can improve it!**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Sakutama and Mizutama...and as well as the Hut of Fortune. The other characters belong to Takeshi Konomi._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mrs. Sakuno Tezuka**

_Sakuno _still felt sleepy, she didn't know why. She was pretty sure that she had just eaten Sakutama's sweet and is about to meet her first husband. Now she just felt like she had slept for a whole night. Sakuno moaned gently and flipped over onto her side on her bed. The pillows were very soft and her head was practically buried in them. Then Sakutama's voice echoed in her mind.

**Rise 'n' shine, Sakuno-chan! This your first husband!**

_Gosh! Sakutama-san! Why do I feel like I just woke up from a long sleep? Didn't I just eat that sweet not long ago?_

**Well, yes. But I told you, this is only for twenty-four hours! That's a whole day. You have to be sleeping for a part of the day, don't you?**

_That's...true...but who's my first husband?_

**I don't know. I never met these guys, don't ask me. You have to find out yourself.**

_Okay._

Sakuno felt a bit scared, who could her first husband be? Sakuno filpped again on her back and rubbed open her sleepy eyes. She sat up. The room was really cozy. She was sitting on a king sized bed. On one side of the room was a balcony with a warm reddish-pink colored curtain, facing the door. Right in front of her was a guy looking at a computer, his back turned towards her. His hair was a light colored brown, pretty familiar to Sakuno. Sakuno was raking her brain to remember who this guy was just as he turned around.

"You woke up, Sakuno."

_TEZUKA BUCHOU!?!?!?! Sakutama-san!!!_

**He's your buchou?!?!**

_No, he's the buchou for Seigaku's boys tennis club. B-but...h-how? _

**I don't know about that. But now you'll just have to get on with this day.**

_(sighs) I guess I'll have to. But you'll help me won't you?_

**Of course. Stop worrying.**

Sakuno was frozen with anxiety and embarrasement. She can feel her face hotter than ever and her heart was racing. "O-ohayou..." she managed to choke out.

Tezuka merely nodded and stood up. "Hungry?"

Sakuno shook her head slowly and stiffly. She was unable to move from her point on the bed and she just sat there, her face burning hot and gazing uneasily down. Tezuka just walked out of the room and told her to come down if she was hungry. Sakuno managed to nod her thanks. Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief as Tezuka left the room. She needed to soothe her mind and adjust to these events. She still couldn't believe that her first husband was Tezuka buchou. Sakuno shook her head to clear her worries, or least, she tried.

Sakuno finally got off the bed. With a gasp she found herself taller and older. She hurried towards a closet, hoping that there would be a mirrior in it. Luckily, as she pulled opened the closet and found a mirror attached to one of the doors. Her hair, which was once 'till her thigh, was now only 'till her elbow. Her breast was now that of a adult's. Her facial appearance hasn't changed much, though. Perhaps of the sweet, Sakuno thought. She quickly got over the change of her body and decided to dress. She couldn't just wear her night gown outside, even if it was just in the house.

After chosing a pink t-shirt along with a pair of tight jeans, Sakuno decided to take a shower. The day was hot and humid, and she wanted to get a little refreshed, or at least get the thing of Tezuka buchou organised in her mind. Scooping up her clothes, Sakuno headed for the bathroom. After the refreshing shower, Sakuno slowly strolled down a flight of stairs and ended up in a large living room. Sakuno gasped in amazement. She never imagined what Tezuka's house looked like, now she knew that it was wonderful.

_Uhh...Sakutama-san? What should I be doing now?_

**Umm...just a sec...well...you see, you don't really have an ordered scheduel and you could be doing anything.**

_Oh. B-but...umm...a suggestion of what I can do?_

**Well, Sakuno-chan, it's your life with Tezuka-san. So if you want to know what kind of husband he is, you should just...umm...talk to him? or...at least be with him?**

_Bu-but...I'm...well...nervous?_

**Sorry, can't help you there.**

Sakuno felt helpless. She just wandered around the room. It was certainly beautiful. Along the pure, white walls were gorgeous pctures of landscapes and still objects. She observed each picture in amazement. Unaware, Sakuno wandered over to where Tezuka sat on an armchair, reading a book.

"Looking at the pictures again?" Tezuka's voice broke into Sakuno's thoughts and made Sakuno jump.

"Er...ye-yes." Sakuno blushed, meeting Tezuka's eye.

Sakuno noticed that, although Tezuka's face was expressionless, his eyes carried a spark of warmth as he looked at her. She couldn't resist the feeling of happiness that welled up inside her and she smiled. Just at this moment, Sakuno's stomach grumbled. She blushed harder. It felt so embarrasing, even though that she knew very well she was now Tezuka's wife.

The corner of Tezuka's lips curved upwards into a small smile. "I haven't ate yet, so let's eat together." he got up, putting his book on the armchair.

Sakuno nodded and followed Tezuka towards the kitchen. On a round table spreaded with white table cloth, was two plates of bread and butter and two glasses of milk along with vanilla cupcakes. Sakuno took a seat across from Tezuka and started eating. Tezuka ate his breakfast slowly, observing Sakuno. Sakuno felt uncomfortable to be watched so closely by Tezuka, but she was determined to not show any of this.

After the breakfast, Tezuka took Sakuno's hand, leading her outside and said. "I want to show you something." Sakuno's face instantly burned hot. Her hand being held by Tezuka! Sakuno tried her best to think of Tezuka as her husband, not a senpai or a buchou. But of course, that wasn't really easy, and Sakuno failed. Then when Sakuno's concentration snapped back to the present, she was lead by Tezuka into a small pine wood.

Past the pines was a pleasant meadow. It was bordered with trees and dotted with clumps of colorful wild flowers. A small stream was trickling silently around a small hill, forming a clear pool at the base. Sakuno gasped in amazement, never in her life had she seen somewhere so beautiful and pleasant. She stepped lightly onto the soft, dew-soaked grass, inhaling the sweet scents of the wild flowers.

"Do you like it?" Tezuka asked, coming up behind Sakuno.

"Ye-yes." Sakuno stammered, glancing up at Tezuka. "It's beautiful." she added.

_Gosh! Sakutama-san! this is-is so romantic!_

**You noticed. So, what do you think?**

_...I-I never thought that Te-tezuka buchou would be so..._

**...romantic? you're right. Keep it up, Sakuno-chan! You're getting to know him!**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno sat on top of the hill beside Tezuka. They were side by side, watching the beautiful sunset. The sky had turned into streaks of orange, yellow and purple, and twinkling stars were beginning to show. All the awkwardness of being so close with Tezuka gone, Sakuno wriggled closer to him. Enjoying the sweet scent of the wild flowers and the gentle breeze in her hair, Sakuno closed her eyes. She was now actually enjoying being with Tezuka, in spite of how less he says and his expressionless face.

"Umm..." Sakuno didn't know how to break the tense atmosphere between them. Tezuka turned his head to look at her. Sakuno's face turned pink and all that awkwardness were beginning to come back. "Th-thanks, Tezuka buch--I mean, Tezuka." Sakuno now felt really awkward directly calling his name.

Tezuka was silent for a moment and just nodded, turning his gaze back to the darkening sky. After a while, Tezuka stood up. "It's getting late." he said and helped Sakuno up.

Then to Sakuno's surprise, Tezuka gave her wrist a little tug and Sakuno's head fell lightly onto his chest. Tezuka held her gently in his arms and rested his chin on top of Sakuno's head. Sakuno froze in place, her cheeks burning. Then she felt happiness well up inside her again. Sakuno leaned onto Tezuka's chest and closed her eyes. A gentle breeze passed by, ruffling their hair.

Suddenly, everything was black again, leaving Sakuno alone, she jolted her eyes open and Sakuno then heard Sakutama's voice again. _"Time's up! Prepare for your next husband!"_

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like and enjoy it? You are welcome to point out my mistakes to me, so I can make dis story more enjoyable. I may have some grammar and spelling mistakes XP You can vote for the next husband if you want to! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, readers! Yeah, I'm sorry, I know that this Author's Note is a big long rant.**

**Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize. I did get permission to write this story, and I'm sorry that I haven't stated so in the first couple of chapters. And I would like to credit **_KalliopeStarmist _**for the idea. And thanks to all of you reviewers, I'll try my best to impove this story so I will still need your advices and corrections. Hope you will find this story enjoyable. And I also apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, I kind of rushed it. I hope this chapter would be a little better. My friend helped me on this one, but she doesn't have an account on fanfiction. ****And, I would like to add, that I'm not plagarizing, or at least, I'm not trying to. If you still think that I am plagarizing, that's okay, I won't insist. But I will try to make this story as different as I can.**

**Atobe 25; Fuji (Syuusuke) 23; Ryoma 14; Kirihara 14; Yukimura 11; Sanada 6; Kikumaru 5; Marui 5; Niou 4; Sengoku 3; Yuuta 3; Oshitari 3; Ryoga 3; Kintarou 3; Ootori 2; Jirou 2; Yagyuu 1; Taichi: 1; Kevin 1; Akutsu 1.**

**A/N: And, I would like to tell you that I'm not going to pair the guy with Sakuno according to the guy that has most votes. But it's still one of the first three or four guys that has the top most votes, the reason that I'm doing this is so you won't know for sure which guy would be Sakuno's next husband, and so that it would kind of be like a surprise for you. So in the next chappie, Sakuno's husband may not be Fuji, or maybe it will. I hope you won't disagree with this. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, just my OCs._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Atobe Sakuno**

_Everything _was black around her, Sakuno couldn't see a thing, she was buried in total darkness. She looked around but could see no one. Then she heard Sakutama's voice echoing around her.

**Okay, Sakuno-chan, you'll have to go through your day on your own.**

"What?!" Sakuno panicked. "You're not going to help me?"

**I'm sorry, but I _do _have to run a business, you know. And customers are coming up.**

"Oh..." Sakuno paused, thinking about it. Uneasiness was welling up inside her. She felt nervous more than ever. " Umm...then...d-do you know who's my ne-next hu-husband?" she stammered anxiously. Partly wanting to know who her next husband is, but partly afraid of the answer.

**Hmm...according to the predictions, it's a guy called...umm...Atobe, or something...**

Sakuno listened wide eyed with shock. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. There was a lump in her throat.

**Sakuno-chan?**

"You-you mean A-atobe-s-san, from Hyou-hyoutei?!" she choked.

**I think so, since you know him...**

Sakuno gulped, then took a deep breath after a long pause. "S-so, when do-does my day s-start?"

**Okay, get ready!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ouch...my head...!_

Sakuno shifted uncomfortably on the soft bed. Her head was hurting ever since Sakutama's voice faded away. Sakuno grimaced and flipped over on her pillow. Slowly, as her headache began to fade, Sakuno opened her eyes. Her eyes met with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. Sakuno looked hesitantly around the room. Luxurious red carpets, embroidered curtains, delicate wardrobes...she was alone in this big bedroom. Suddenly, a rhythmic knock on the door made Sakuno jump.

"Sakuno-sama?" a voice sounded.

"C-come in." Sakuno answered hesitantly.

The door opened and a girl in a black dress and white apron entered. "Good morning, Sakuno-sama. Breakfast awaits."

Sakuno nodded and the girl retreated out of the room. Sakuno stumbled off the bed, unused to her height. After a quick wash, Sakuno slipped on a white turtle-neck with a matching black skirt and braided her hair in one braid at the back of her head. With a last glance at the mirror, she headed down the stairs to eat her breakfast. As she walked carefully on the slippery marble floor, the maids and butlers she passed all bowed politely to her and said, "Good morning, Sakuno-sama." Sakuno nodded to them uneasily, unfamiliar with all of this.

As she took a seat beside the big long table, Sakuno stared at the foods on the table. French bread, fruit salad, cooked eggs, muffins, bacon, fresh juices, coffee..."I-I have to eat a-all that?!" Sakuno blurted out.

Her host smiled, amused. "No, Sakuno-sama, you may choose whatever you would like to eat. If it's not here, we can ask to chef to cook it for you."

"N-no, these are okay." Sakuno blushed and quickly took a sip out of her cup of green tea.

"Sakuno-sama, Keigo-sama is at his office. He said that you may pay him a visit when you are free."

Pay him a visit?! Sakuno felt stupefied. _Visit_?! It isn't a word he could use with his wife, what kind of guy is he? Sakuno chewed discontently on her blueberry muffin. _Okay, I'll _"pay him a visit" _right after I finish my breakfast!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno stared at the huge, tall building looming up in front of her. _Man, this is where he works? _Sakuno glanced uneasily around her, trying to act as mature as she could. Slowly, she pushed open the polished glass door and entered a huge lobby. Walking rapidly towards the reception, Sakuno noticed many people passing by were smiling and nodding respectfully at her.

"Good morning, Sakuno-sama," the lady behind the reception smiled at her. "What brings you here today?"

Sakuno, suddenly lost for words, stammered, "I-I, er, I am here t-to see Keigo-san."

The lady nodded politely, "Okay, his office is at the top floor. When you come out of the elavator, turn right. It's the one at the end of the corridor."

"Th-thank you." Sakuno turned and walked off towards the elavator.

_Gosh, Sakuno! What are you nervous for?! _Sakuno scolded herself. _He is now your husband you know!_

As the the elavator reached the top floor, Sakuno heard a 'ting' and she stepped out of it. _Turn right...the end of the corridor..._Sakuno repeated to herself. Sakuno stopped in front of a door, a desk was positioned beside it, and a woman whom looked in her late twenties was seated behind it, arranging some documents.

Seeing Sakuno, the woman stopped organizing the documents, looked up and smiled at her. "Hello, Sakuno-sama, you are here for Keigo-sama, right?"

Sakuno nodded, standing a little straighter.

"I'm his secretary, just call me Haname." the woman introduced. Glancing at a notebook that looked like an agenda, Haname continued, "Keigo-sama is in a meeting right now, but it should be over. You can wait in his office."

Sakuno nodded again, "Thank you, Haname-san." She pushed open the door and entered the office.

Posters of different companies and factories were pastered over the white walls. A pot of plant was placed next to a big desk. Sakuno took a seat on a sofa opposite of the desk, staring across the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Atobe, in a neat suit, holding some documents, entered, looking grim.

Sakuno felt her heart race and lowered her head. _Sakuno, stop feeling so anxious...! _Atobe only gave her a quick glance as he sat behind his desk and placed the documents next to the computer. "Good morning. So, you came."

"H-hn...go-good morning..." Sakuno swallowed nervously. "Umm, I was just wondering...uhh...how are you these days? Is...the business coming along well?"

Atobe just started to type the documents into the computer without a glance at her. "I'm alright and the business is running smoothly, though there are some stumps now and then."

"Oh, is that so..." Sakuno answered in a small voice. Silence developed in the room for some time_. Ugh...I wish Sakutama-san was here..._Sakuno thought.

"What about you? Are you feeling fine?" Atobe suddenly asked, not moving his gaze away from the computer screen.

"Huh...? Oh, I, er, I'm feeling okay. Only that I got a tiny headache this morning..." Sakuno replied, expecting Atobe to be worried.

But Atobe still just stared at the computer, typing. " Oh, you should be more careful then."

Sakuno pouted slightly, frowning. _What kind of husband is he? Doesn't he care about his wife? What am I supposed to do..._

Then Haname walked in. Smiling at Sakuno, she walked up to Atobe and placed another pile of papers in front of him. "Here. The customer wants another five cartons."

Atobe glared at her. "Didn't I tell you to knock the door before you come in?"

"I thought it was okay." Haname merely shrugged. "You're not doing anything inappropriate anyway." she winked at Sakuno, who turned into a deep shade of red.

Atobe's frown deepened. "Don't say things that you shouldn't, Haname," he growled. "You may lose your job anytime."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Haname bowed apologetically. "I am sorry." With another smile at Sakuno, she retreated out of the room.

Atobe sighed. "So are you going to just sit there all day?" he said, looking back at the computer screen.

"Uhh...well..." Sakuno searched for an answer. "Umm...I don't, uh, think I have anything else better to do."

"There are lots of things that you could do instead of sitting there like a statue." Atobe said, starting to type.

Sakuno pursed her lips together frustratedly. _He sounds as if he is talking to a servant instead of his wife..._

"...you are just wasting your time." Atobe still didn't move his gaze away for a moment from the screen. "Why don't you do something more useful instead of doing nothing like an idiot? Sitting your time away..."

_WHAP!_

Sakuno's vision was getting foggy because of the tears welling up in her eyes. Her hand was frozen in midair but she barely felt the stingy pain that was on her palm. Atobe's face was facing sideways towards her, a red handprint on his cheek.

"Who do you think I am?! Your maid?!" Sakuno blurted out. "I am your _wife, _for god's sake! Why do you talk to me like that?!"

Atobe was silent, only Sakuno's tiny sobbing echoed faintly around the big room. Then, Atobe took hold of Sakuno's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Sakuno laid her head on his strong chest and smiled. "Finally..."

"Sorry," Atobe murmured, stroking her head. "I was so occupied with the business that I forgot what was really important to me."

Sakuno wiped away her tears happily. "Thank you."

Atobe loosened his grip and leaning forward, kissed Sakuno's forehead. "I love you..." he whispered. A blush crawled onto Sakuno's cheeks and her heart raced. _First time I've been kissed by a guy..._but Sakuno just smiled to herself contently.

"Keigo-sama, this..." Haname frozen solid as she walked half way through the door.

Sakuno looked up at Atobe, expecting him to be furious, but there isn't even a hint of glare in his eyes.

Haname looked startled for a minute but then she quickly gave us a smile. "I'll be sure to knock on the door next time, Keigo-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!! I really appreciated it, I need them to keep me going! Okay, so after this chappie, the votes are all cleared. You can go vote in the poll in my profile. Hope you'll enjoy this chappie as well. Though this chapter may not be as long as you expected, I still hope that it wasn't bad. But if it is, you're free to say so, that way I'll be able to improve it. Arigatou. Please reivew!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PoT characters, just my OCs._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: KiriSaku**

_Hehh...Sakutama-san isn't back yet...then I'll just have to go through this day by myself..._Sakuno thought as she was buried again in darkness. _I wonder who's my husband this time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno flipped over wearily in her bed, it seems that she didn't have a good sleep the night before. She was aware that she was in a dim room, the sun hasn't completely risen yet and it seemed that the sun isn't going to rise any time soon. Sakuno groaned lightly as she buried her head in her pillow, then she froze. The blanket covering her body was being tugged and she felt something shift, there was someone sleeping beside her. She turned her head slowly but all she saw was a big lump of blurr. The room was too dimly lit and the person beside her was backed towards her.

Sakuno bit her lip. She certainly didn't feel like sleeping now, so she gently pulled the blanket off her body and got out of bed. As she tiptoed past her sleeping husband, she felt a tug on her night gown. Sakuno stopped abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going?" a teasing voice sounded. Sakuno looked over her shoulder and saw a raven haired guy grinning mischieviously at her.

_BOOM!!!_

Sakuno felt her world sway as she realized who he was, but all she could do is stare blankly at him.

Kirihara Akaya.

"I...uhh...couldn't sleep...?" Sakuno replied slowly.

Kirihara just widened his grin and gave Sakuno's night gown an enormous tug. Sakuno lost her balance and fell right on top of him. _Owww..._Sakuno gently rubbed her forehead, unaware of her position. Before she knew it, Sakuno felt her lips collide with another soft...

_H-huh?! _Sakuno's eyes shot open, _M-my-my f-first kiss..._Sakuno thought bitterly, but she didn't show any resistance against the kiss. Then, they broke away.

"Now you're finally getting used to it, ne?" Kirihara asked teasingly.

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed, getting up rapidly. "So, um, uhh...w-what are the plans for today?" she said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Ah, well," Kirihara ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing, really, since it's Saturday. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." Sakuno thought for a while, her heart racing. "Well, how about...taking a walk through the park?"

Kirihara raised an eyebrow at her. Sakuno gulped, she could practically hear her heartbeat. "Ummm...then let's...uhh...go somewhere like a mall or something..."

Kirihara burst into laughter. "You always fall for it! I just love that face you make! You look so cute!"

_Huh? _Sakuno looked up at her laughing husband. _Is he..._teasing _me...?_

Kirihara's laughter died down. "Okay, okay, I'll be taking you to a place today."

"Where?" Sakuno asked with curiousity.

"You'll see." he smiled mysteriously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready yet?" Kirihara's voice called from downstairs.

"C-coming!" Sakuno called back, struggling into a black skirt with ruffles matching perfectly with her red zip-up hoody. Giving her hair a satisfied pat, Sakuno rushed down the stairs.

"Wow, are you some famous model who came to my house by mistake?" Kirihara whistled.

Sakuno's cheeks flushed pink and she glanced away. "Cut it out!" she murmured in an almost inaudible voice.

Kirihara laughed. "Okay, fine. Then come on, princess, we've got to get there by half past six!"

Slipping on a pair of black ankle boots, Sakuno followed her husband into a cool navy blue convertible. _Wow, it's the first time I've ever rode in a convertible. _Sakuno thought as Kirihara started the engines. He pulled the car out of the garage and drove off. Sakuno closed her eyes, enjoying the breezes that gently whipped across her face.

"Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno turned her head to see an evil grin pastered across Kirihara's face. _Uh...oh..._Sakuno suddenly had a bad feeling about this. But she forced out a weak smile. "Y-yes? Akaya-kun?"

"EEEK!!" Sakuno let out a screech as Kirihara suddenly made a sharp turn, causing her to clutch his arm tightly.

Kirihara grinned. "I can't drive while you're clutching onto one of my arms, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno let go of his arm instantly. "Then you didn't have to do that!" she said sulkily, turning her head away from him.

Kirihara chuckled. "Aww...don't get mad, Sakuno-chan, I just thought that I'll give you a little fun!"

"Giving me a heart attack is more like it." Sakuno muttered grumpily.

"Aww...you look so cute even when you're mad!"

Sakuno shot him a small glare. _This guy is kind of pissing me off..._

"We're here!" Kirihara's voice cut through her thoughts and Sakuno realized that he had already parked the car. She got out of the car and stared at the building in front of her.

_Five star Hotel?!_

"Come on, let's go." Kirihara said and took hold of her hand, pulling her into the hotel.

"Uhh...why are we here?" Sakuno asked slowly.

"To spend the night."

"Oh." It took Sakuno a while to let the information sink into her brain. "No, wait! Spend the night? You mean we're going to live in this hotel tonight?"

Kirihara blinked. "Haha! My Sakuno-chan is still so cute!"

Sakuno pursed her lips. "Then would you please tell me why we're here?"

"We're having dinner here."

"Er...okay..." Sakuno glanced at him, deciding to not bother asking him why they were having dinner there.

Kirihara walked into a coffee shop and up to the counter. Sakuno followed. _Okay, I've decided. The guy is _really _pissing me off. _She followed as the waiter led them to a table at the corner, where it was quiet and peaceful. A pianist was playing a soft melody on a small sized Grand Piano in the middle of the room. Lots of couples were sipping coffee from their cups while enjoying the peaceful music. Sakuno sat down across the table from her husband. A silver candle holder with a lit candle stood between them and Kirihara moved it a little away.

"So, what do you think?"

Sakuno looked around the room. _Pretty cute. _Sakuno thought. "It's really sweet." Sakuno smiled. _Maybe he's not that irritating after all._

Kirihara smiled back. Taking a beautifully wrapped palm-sized little box out of his pocket, Kirihara stood up and gave it to Sakuno. Sakuno blinked and blushed slightly as she took the gift. Unwrapping it, Sakuno opened the small box gently. She gasped as she saw a delicate diamond ring, pinned on a soft velvet cushion, in the box. "It's beautiful!" she whispered as she fingered the ring gently.

Kirihara merely shrugged his shoulders and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Sakuno blinked in surprise. He took Sakuno's hand and kissed it. "Will you marry me?"

Sakuno's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?!"

"Will you marry me?" Kirihara repeated.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "What the h-heck...aren't we...al-already..." she gaped.

Kirihara laughed for the umpteenth time that day. He fell back into his seat, clutching his stomach, laughing. "You should've seen your face! It was so hilarious!" he said between laughs.

Sakuno slowly recovered from her astonishment. _H-he just tricked me...? Again?!_ "Argh." Sakuno groaned out loud.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad! I'm sorry!" Kirihara cooed, still chuckling. "Come on, princess! Dismiss that grumpy face of yours!"

"I'm getting all annoyed and irritated." Sakuno pouted as she complained.

"I said that I was sorry! Come on! It was just a little fun!"

"Fun for you." Sakuno mumbled.

The waiter suddenly brought a strawberry-chocolate sundae, an extra large with two straws on either side of it. Sakuno's eyes shone as she saw the sundae, it was her favourite! She glanced up at Kirihara who was smiling warmly at her. "It's our anniversary today, my dear Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno turned tomato red. "Oh...right..."

"Man, you look so cute and cuddly!" Kirihara giggled. "You're always so forgetful about things like this!"

Sakuno's heart beat faster and faster. She leaned down and sipped from one of the straws. Kirihara did the same. When Sakuno looked up, she met with his gaze. She suddenly realized that she couldn't look away. Sakuno felt somewhat discouraged as darkness swallowed her up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope that all of you readers are still watching out for this story!**

**Many of you have voted for this pairing, so here it is! Please anjoy it and criticizm will be welcomed. And please review, thanks. I'll be glad if you could go to the poll in my profile and vote for Sakuno's next husband! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does. I only own my OCs._**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakuno shifted comfortably in her bed. _Is it morning already...? _Sakuno thought sleepily. She forced open her drooping eyelids and looked up blearily, the things were still a bit blurred. Her hazel brown eyes met with clear blue ones, just a few inches away. _Those eyes... I've seen them before... somewhere... _Sakuno continued to stare, her eyes half closed, at those azure pools of warmth.

A hand reached out and started to pat her head gently. Sakuno let her eyes wander to his soft brown hair. His _familiar_ soft brown hair. Then, Sakuno finally took in the man's visage. He had a rather delicate feature... _Where have I seen him before?_ Sakuno's mind was still a bit slow in taking in the information she just sought. Then it hit her.

_Fuji-senpai!?_ Sakuno jerked her head away abruptly, causing the man to withdraw his hand from her hair.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Did I wake you up?"

"N-no," Sakuno felt her lips quiver slightly. "I just... just - I should be the one to apologize for jerking s-so suddenly."

Fuji just smiled warmly at the flustered Sakuno. "You have nothing to apologize for." he continued to ruffle her hair gently.

Sakuno decided to ignore the blush that crept onto her cheeks and closed her eyes. It felt warm and soothing, she couldn't resist the smile that formed on her lips. She inched closer to him unconsciously. Her head slid slowly down the pillows and onto his shoulder. He put his arms around her, holding her gently. His breath tickled her cheeks and Sakuno giggled.

His voice whispered softly into her ear. "Saku-chan, do you know what time it is?"

"Hm?" Sakuno raised her head slightly, opening her eyes and looked at Fuji's face, admiring the way how beautifully his smile adorned his features. "No, I don't know."

Fuji grinned. "It's quarter past ten already. My work should have started at nine thirty."

"What?!" Sakuno jerked straight up, "Y-you're late!"

Fuji laughed. "My dear Saku-chan, I've noticed that."

"Oh, um, of course." Sakuno scratched her head sheepishly, blushing a thousand shades of red.

"It's okay," Fuji stretched. "I suppose they'll excuse us since it's our first day here. You must be really tired after that flight."

"Er, yeah." Sakuno chuckled sheepishly. _Flight? What flight? Does it mean that we're out of Japan? _Sakuno gulped.

"Erm," Sakuno peeked at Fuji. "Remind me what are we doing here again?"

Fuji sat up beside Sakuno and patted her head. He smiled, amused. "We are here in France because I was told to get some suitable pictures for the tour guide the producer is publishing. I guess being a photographer isn't as easy as it seems."

Sakuno barely held her jaws from dropping in shock. France?! She is in _France_?! A foreign country with foreign people talking foreign languages?! Sakuno cursed her luck. _I totally should have revised my french lessons, _Sakuno thought sarcastically. Her mood dropped to zero. Scratch that. Her mood dropped to negative ten. _But then,_ Sakuno rolled her eyes, _I'd better make the best of it._

"Um, where in France? Paris?" Sakuno guessed.

Fuji grinned. "You're so forgetful." this made Sakuno pout. Fuji chuckled and stroked her cheeks, which heated up immediately. "Which is what makes you so cute." he added. "And, yes. We're in Paris."

"That's nice... I've always wanted to visit Paris." Sakuno smiled to hide her disappointment that they weren't 'safely' in Japan.

"Yes, and the good thing is, since this is a business trip, it is all paid by the company." Fuji smiled mischieviously. "Including this hotel we're staying in and all."

Sakuno giggled. Her mood lightened up a bit.

Fuji got out of bed and pulled open the curtains. Sunlight shone into the small room, warming everything up. Fuji stretched again, a tint of pink planted itself on Sakuno's cheeks as she looked at the blue eyed prodigy. She realized how flawless he looked when the sunlight lit up his figure. _An angel... _Sakuno sighed contently. _He's like an angel... _Her dampened spirits rose again as she consoled herself that with Fuji by her side, she can at least enjoy half of the day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Shouldn't we take a picture of the Eiffel Tower?" Sakuno asked.

She was walking with Fuji through an ordinary street in Paris. She didn't know why he wasn't interested in the famous sites, like the Eiffel Tower, or the Arch of Triumph. Instead, he seemed fascinated by the streets of Paris, the houses and the people. He kept on taking pictures of the normal streets in Paris and pictures of the daily life of the people. Like a baker holding a piece of bread in a bakery, or the occasional boutique.

"A tour guide isn't just about famous tourist sites." Fuji smiled as they continued to wander through the streets of Paris. "It should also include the daily life of people and they way they live."

"Hm." Sakuno nodded, observing the foreign place.

"What about the operas? I remember something like Opéra Garnier or Opéra Bastille?" Sakuno asked after another few photos were taken. _I'm glad that I revised my history textbooks..._ Sakuno thought as she smoothed her dress.

"Hm?" Fuji looked up from adjusting the camera's lenses. "Oh yes, we'll get to that later." he smiled, but then again, Sakuno thought, he was always smiling. "I want some more pictures of the streets incase the producer sends me here again for extra ones."

Sakuno grinned. "I've never been to an opera before, I wonder what it's like."

"Hmm," Fuji put a finger on his chin in a pensive mood. "Let's just take the operas you suggested as an example. For instance, Opéra Garnier. It is also known as Grand Opera House, or more simply, Paris Opera. It is lavishly decorated, with elaborate statues of mostly Greek gods and even of many famous composers. It is really grand, I'll have to take a lot of pictures of it. While on the other hand, the Bastille Opera is a modern structure. I think it was intended to replace Opéra Garnier, but operas still continued in that house."

Sakuno felt like a student being lectured by a teacher. But luckily, that wasn't true, so she just nodded and kept pace with him.

She looked at the displays in the shop windows. How it differed from the streets of Japan! She was started to get captured by this beautiful city as well. Now she is starting to understand her 'husband's fascination of this city.

Sakuno gazed around her aimlessly, letting her feet lead her around. _Wow, this place is really amazing... I should tell-_ Sakuno stopped dead on her tracks. She turned around, but all she saw was a sea of strangers. She looked from side to side frantically, but she wasn't able to find the person she was hoping to see. Sakuno's heart sank. _Oh no... I'm lost..._ She wanted to cry. _I'm lost... in the middle of nowhere!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakuno held her breath as she leaned against a wall on the corner of a street. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She had to constantly remind herself that she was currently a married adult and not a small girl like she was in the real world. She didn't know this place, not even a landmark she knew of. Sakuno bit her lip. "What am I to do?!" she muttered desperately. Sakuno was on the verge of yelling frantically. She even considered crying like a kid since the street was rather deserted and there was no one around...

Suddenly, Sakuno jumped and let out a gasp as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, her eyes wide with alarm. But what greeted her was a face of concern and relief. A face that gave her the most comfort now. This time, she wasn't able to hold back her tears.

"Syuusuke-kun...!" Sakuno sobbed, letting herself fall into the man's warm embrace.

Fuji smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Everything is okay now... I'm here," he whispered into Sakuno's ear, patting her head lightly.

Sakuno nodded, her sobbing slowly decreasing. "Sy-syuusuke-kun..." she clung onto his shirt, as if afraid that he was going to leave her again. "I was so scared..."

"It's okay, it's okay," Fuji whispered. "I'm with you, you won't get lost again."

Finally Sakuno slowly let go of his shirt but keeping close to him. She blushed like crazy, so that even her red eyes didn't show compared to her cheeks. He smiled down warmly at her. "Now," he held her hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

_That smile... is so addictive..._ a smile of her own tugged at Sakuno's lips and she nodded. As she was led by Fuji down the street, Sakuno's heart lifted once more. She was, yet again, given the impression of...

_An angel..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sakuno asked.

A chuckle tickled her ear. "No, Saku-chan, not yet."

Sakuno waited. Fuji had led her down another series of streets and now, as the sun was dipping below the horizon, he had told her to close her eyes and pulled her along with him again. Now they stopped in god-knows-where and Sakuno still wasn't allowed to open her eyes.

"Now, open them," Fuji's breathed in her ear.

Slowly, Sakuno opened her eyelids and she was amazed by the sight that unfurled before her. She was standing beneath the famed Eiffel Tower, but it was lit up and it shined gloriously under the indigo sky, like it was adorned with thousands of stars. It was so tall and it seemed as if it stretched into the depths of the skies and beyond. Sakuno was speechless.

Two arms embraced her gently from behind. "How do you like it?"

"I-it's... magnificent... Syuusuke-kun," Sakuno managed to whisper, not tearing her gaze away from the splendid structure.

"I'm glad that we still had some time to visit this place." Fuji chuckled.

Sakuno blushed. "That reminds me," she glanced at him. "How did you find me through that sea of people?"

Fuji brushed his lips lightly across her cheek, make Sakuno's face turn a brilliant shade of red. "Well, there aren't many japanese ladies wandering in the streets of Paris, are there?"

Sakuno reached out her hand and tapped his forehead gently. "You're making fun of me."

Fuji laughed. "It's true! Let alone such a pretty one like you."

His arms held her more tightly. "Syuusuke-kun?" Sakuno inquiried, feeling the atmosphere tense.

"I'll never let you away from my side again. Never. I will protect you, Sakuno."

"Syuusuke-kun!" Sakuno breathed, feeling warm and happy all over.

Fuji tilted her chin, and their lips touched softly in a light, but tender kiss. Sakuno smiled against his lips. She liked it this way, they were close, but not close enough. _Maybe it just needs time, Syuusuke-kun... no, _Sakuno closed her eyes as she corrected herself. _Fuji-senpai..._

Sakuno could have sworn that she felt a pair of pure white wings wrapping themselves around her, protecting her from the dangers... the wings of...

_An angel._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thanks for all the support until now. Please review and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many many apologies for the ridiculously long delay. Now finally present you with the newest chapter of Mrs. Sakuno's Fortune! XD**

**_Standard disclaimer in profile._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Melodies**

A new day dawned upon the landscape.

Sakuno stared at the ceiling, still in a daze.

Turning her head around, she discovered that she was alone in the room. Sakuno stretched comfortably, and got out of bed. She pulled the curtains open and let the warm sunshine light up the spacious room. Looking out of the window, Sakuno discovered that she dwelled on the second floor of a rather big villa adorned with a small garden.

After a quick wash and change of clothes, Sakuno exited the room and descended the stairs.

Peeking around every corner cautiously, Sakuno had yet to discover the identity of her 'husband'. Sighing dramatically as she finished exploring the first floor of the villa, Sakuno poured herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Could her 'husband' be out? She wondered, opening the glass door which lead into the garden. Sakuno took in a deep breath and smiled as she exhaled; the air was filled with the refreshing fragrance of jasmine and dew, the lawn was adorned with the lovely shade of forget-me-not and the sunshine added to the warmth of a beautiful morning.

_What a lovely garden_, Sakuno thought, _such good taste_.

A faint melody reached her ears; Sakuno looked around, searching for the source of the music. She soon realized that the melody came from the second floor just above the kitchen. Raising her head, Sakuno stared at the only balcony that completely overlooked the whole garden. The melodic symphony materialized under the name of Nocturne no.5 by John Field; Sakuno clearly recognized the beautiful resonance of piano. After all, having taken an interest in the field of musical arts (especially piano and flute), Sakuno can easily figure out the instrument being played and most of the piano pieces.

Wandering to the second floor unknowingly, Sakuno found herself standing in front of the door that led to the source of the music. She stared at the wooden door, captured by the clear and mesmerizing melody; it sounded so pure, like silvery moonlight washing over a bubbling stream. The beautiful nocturnal images it created; it was amazing.

Who could the pianist be? Sakuno wondered, her mouth slightly agape, enjoying the flowing melody to its fullest.

Suddenly, the teacup in Sakuno's hands collided gently with the door knob, sending ripples across the coffee and creating a clear echo. Sakuno gasped lightly as the music stopped. Not knowing what to do, she just stood frozen to the spot as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Sakuno-san?" The door opened, only to reveal the gentlest pair of eyes Sakuno had ever seen.

Sakuno's mouth remained agape, admiring the angelic visage before her.

The sunlight that filtered through the windows brightened up his figure from behind; his soft silver hair seemed to glow with the rays of the sun. Sakuno stared at him blankly, _he's so mesmerizing...!_

"Sakuno-san?"

Sakuno finally jerked back into reality when a hand waved in front of her eyes, "Ah... sorry..." she said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Nah," a hand ruffled her hair gently followed by a light chuckle, "You're cute when you space out."

Sakuno blinked, blushing as an uncontrollable smile tugged at her lips, "Ne... I want to hear you play the piano..." she raised her head to look at him.

The man stiffened for a moment, then smiled gently, "For you, Sakuno."

The room splashed with colours of happiness, brightened by the rays of the sun, entranced by the flow of melody.

"...Choutarou-kun."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Do Mi So La— Screech—_

The melody was stopped abruptly by the sudden bang of piano keys.

Ootori clenched his right hand as he stopped playing.

"Ch-Choutarou-kun?" Sakuno nearly dropped the flute in her hands as she hurried to her 'husband's' side, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Ootori murmured with a bitter smile, so soft that Sakuno thought he would collapse with the pain.

"No, you've got to tell me," Sakuno kneeled down by his side, taking his right hand and inspecting it.

Ootori chuckled quietly at the sight, which caused Sakuno to frown cutely, "How can you laugh when you're hurt?"

A hand smoothed her hair again, brushing across her cheek, "Because I'm glad with you by my side." Sakuno's heart raced.

Ootori continued, "I twisted my wrist in a tennis match when I was in university, very badly," he paused, "I never thought that I'd still affect me." He sighed, Sakuno's heart skipped a beat for him, "Even if I can't play tennis anymore... I can't give up music..." His left hand clenched into a fist.

"Choutarou-kun..." Sakuno looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-san," Ootori smiled softly, placing his hand on her cheek, "I'll be fine for tonight's concert."

"Concert?"

"Yes, I have a performance tonight."

"B-But... you can't..." Sakuno murmured, still holding his hand gently.

"Oh look, it's already past noon," Ootori said, looking at the grandfather clock beside the bookcase, "Shall we go out to eat lunch?"

Sakuno raised her head to meet with a pair of gentle eyes, eyes that were deep pools of pain, happiness, and love.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Now we welcome Mr. Choutarou Ootori!"

Sakuno clenched her hands into fists on her lap. She was sitting on the VIP seats in the performance hall, so she was in full view of the stage, "Choutarou-kun..."

Ootori walked onto the stage slowly with such elegance and confidence that Sakuno nearly melted by watching his glowing figure under the spotlight. He quietly settled himself in front of the piano and raised his hands across the keys—Sakuno didn't even notice her fingernails digging into the palm of her hands—and his fingers produced a steadily melody that resonated in each of the audience's ears.

Sakuno didn't realize her hands slowly open into their relaxed form and a smile of adoration played across her lips.

His fingers danced across the key with such elegance, such grace; Sakuno felt her breath catch in her throat with each and every passing moment. His eyes were half-closed with such an entrancing look and his hair flowed with his moves. Sakuno was yet mesmerized again, by the music that only he could produce.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The moonlight washed down through the windows and onto the piano that stood so quietly in the room.

Sakuno sighed, glancing at the man standing on the balcony beside her. He felt her gaze and smiled at her. That smile, Sakuno narrowed her eyes softly in adoration. They were back in their villa, watching the night sky and the silvery moon that cast such a beautiful light upon the figure beside her. Sakuno slowly leaned her head on his strong shoulder with a blush, "Choutarou-kun, is your wrist really fine?"

"Hmm," Ootori murmured softly, "Yes."

There was silence between them for a moment, then Ootori spoke.

"Sakuno-san..."

Sakuno raised her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"I've decided to exit the field of performance," he said.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"We'll devote all our energy into our business, what do you say?" Ootori smiled, caressing her cheek delicately.

"But Choutarou-kun, didn't you say that you can't give up music?"

Ootori chuckled quietly again, tilting her chin upwards, "No, silly," he leaned in and whispered against her lips, "I'll only play for you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**And please, don't forget to vote for Sakuno's next 'husband' on the poll in my profile! :)**

**A new poll will be put up each time a new chapter is posted, with people removed/added. Criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
